The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula plant botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Niko’.
‘Niko’ was discovered as a whole plant mutation of Lavandula ‘Grosso’. ‘Niko’ was discovered as a single plant in a bed of Lavandula ‘Grosso’ plants in 2007 in a cultivated area of Kintnersville, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Niko’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in 2007 in Kintnersville, Pa. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.